


Relaxation

by insomniacfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Set before Firebending Masters: Aang is 118-year-old and struggling to learn Firebending. His boyfriend wants him to relax. He's pretty convincing.
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Relaxation

The moon rode high into the sky, sending a glow over the small beach house they stayed in. Aang let out a snarl and rubbed his face, hands going raw from the amount of times he’s scratched over his stubble.

He took a slow breath, attempting to center himself. One-hundred eighteen years of age. He could figure out firebending. He had to. Sozin’s Comet was approaching within the next few weeks!

“Aang?” A rough voice called. He jumped and sighed, seeing his lover, Y/N. The man smiled softly to him, adorned in Fire Nation civilian clothing. “You should be sleeping.”

“I will. I just...need to figure something out.”

“Like...firebending something?” Y/N offered. Aang sighed. “C’mon. You need rest, Babe. You can practice tomorrow.”

“I don’t wanna practice tomorrow! I wanna master it now!” He snapped, throwing his hands. A gust of air launched a small vase of flowers. He gasped and hurriedly used his bending to catch it before it crashed to the ground and pulled it to him, sighing in relief as he held it.

Y/N frowned and approached, gently taking the pot and replacing it. “It’s difficult because of your fear.” Aang blinked. “Katara told me about it. When you’d burned her way back.” Aang blushed at that and looked away. He smiled and cupped the young monk’s face. “Aang, it’s okay to be scared,” He promised. “Besides, Zuko can help you better.”

“But he’s going through something.”

“Yeah? And he can help you once he pushes through it. I think what he’s going through is a block in his chi. Once he gets through it, it’ll be alright,” Y/N said gently, checking the flowers.

Aang sighed, watching the man and approached. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade. “You’re right. I just…”

“I know. You’re The Avatar. The Avatar should master all four elements. You being stuck on an element isn’t a bad thing. It’s a barrier. You must figure out how to get past it, but you can’t keep bashing against it with no other form of change. You must find another way around it.”

Aang smiled. “Zuko would say you sound like his uncle.”

Y/N chuckled and turned. “He’d also say you should definitely be resting,” He said, kissing the airbender gently. Aang hummed, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Do I need to convince you to go to bed?”

Aang blushed a bit and smirked. “What plan do you have to do so?”

Y/N hummed and bent his head, kissing Aang’s neck gently. The Avatar blushed and whimpered softly, clinging to the man as a small mark was sucked onto his skin. He groaned softly and pressed against Y/N, feeling his hard-on and gulped.

“I have something in mind, but you’ll need to keep your voice down,” He hummed softly. “Can you do that for me?” Aang blushed and nodded. “Good boy,” He whispered before kissing him roughly.

Aang hummed and clung to him. He trailed his hands up into the man’s hair, gripping a bit. Y/N groaned at that and pressed him against the railing.

“Fuck, Aang,” He whispered, tugging at his torn clothing. “Gonna need you to bend over the rail for me,” He ordered, turning them so Aang was against the rail.

“What if I don’t--” The man quickly turned the airbender so he was facing out towards the ocean, nearly bent over it. “Okay, okay!” Aang chuckled as Y/N kissed the back of his neck, humming. “So impatient.”

“Coming from the one who’s up late trying to master firebending overnight?” He hummed, gripping his hip. Aang smirked then groaned when Y/N’s teeth dug into his neck. “I’ll have to make sure you’ll sleep tonight.”

Aang nodded, blushing a bit as they adjusted their clothes, not stripping completely in case they need to quickly cover up. He moaned as Y/N’s fingers began to work him open.

“We really need to get more gel,” Y/N noted. “I’ll have to go into town for it though.”

“Just please be care--Oh!” Aang gasped, quickly covering his mouth as Y/N slowly pushed into him. He grunted and moaned, gripping the rail with his free hand. “Fuck...g-oh fuck…”

Y/N groaned and gripped the rail and his hip to steady himself, resting his forehead against Aang’s shoulder. “Fuck, Babe,” He moaned. “So tight…”

Aang blushed and squeezed his hand on the rail. He felt Y/N smile against his shoulder as he squeezed back. The monk gulped and rocked his hips back, earning a groan from them both.

Y/N waited a long moment before thrusting slowly into him. He grunted and moaned as Aang muffled his voice behind his hand, biting his own lip to muffle himself. He growled softly and picked up the pace, kissing his neck and shoulder before nipping gently.

“Fuck yes…” he moaned. “Aang.”

Aang whined as he gripped himself over his pants. He whimpered and pushed his hand into them, gripping his length and stroking in time with Y/N’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Y/N,” He whined softly.

Y/N smirked and thrust harder into him, angling his hips just enough to have the Avatar seeing stars. “C’mon then. Make yourself cum.”

Aang whined and blushed as he pumped his hand faster, biting his lip. He was so close to the edge and found himself whining. “Y/N I can’t--”

Y/N only snarled in response before pushing him so his forehead was on the rail, leaving him completely prostrate for him as he pumped harder into him. “You will. You will cum for me,” He snarled.

Aang gasped and choked out a moan as he pumped his cock faster until he grunted and whined, his orgasmed rocking his entire body.

Y/N growled and gripped his hips, losing his rhythm before orgasming himself. He groaned as he filled up his ass, panting softly as the monk slowly straightened, his cum covered hand gripping the rail.

Aang hummed as Y/N turned his head and kissed him gently. “We should wash up,” He muttered.

“Late night ocean swim?” Y/N playfully suggested. Aang happily agreed.


End file.
